


They care

by Metamorfaly



Series: Getting better at that thing called socializing [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And pretty great friends, Breakfast, Disability, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hanzo Shimada has Anxiety, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorfaly/pseuds/Metamorfaly
Summary: I don't have much to say about this one. It's a continuation of the last chapter of "Still Trying". It's mostly a little slice of life.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada & Hana "D.Va" Song, Jesse McCree & Hana "D.Va" Song, Jesse McCree & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree & Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hanzo Shimada
Series: Getting better at that thing called socializing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846825
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's more. Seriously, there's a lot of fluff on this one.

After getting their breakfast, McCree convinced Hanzo to eat on the couch while watching a movie. It was Jesse’s turn to choose what they would watch, after all. The Elder Shimada should have known that The Magnificent Seven was going to be the one, but he didn’t care. Even if they had already watched it 5 times at least, he enjoyed the movie, specially with Jesse by his side.

Halfway through it, both their comms announced a new message, most likely at the communal chat group. 

GreenCyborgNinjaDude:  
Yo! Guess what! I won the bet! My brother AND my boyfriend made that breakfast yesterday! NOW PAY ME!

Hanzo had to silence his comm because the chat errupted with texts. He didn’t care for any of that, he just wanted to enjoy his breakfast with Jesse. 

“So, s’it true? Y’and Zen cook’d ‘at yesterday?”

“…Yes. Although, Zenyatta did most of the cooking, I merely assisted him.”

“Still, ‘t was delicious! Y’two shoul’ cook m’re often!”

Hanzo had to turn his head, otherwise Jesse would notice how red his face was. “Thank you. I am glad you enjoyed it.”

They returned to eating, enjoying the movie and each other’s company. They should have known it would be interrupted.

A few minutes later, Hana and Lúcio entered the room, running and shouting.

“Hey, uncle!”

“Is it true?”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Why didn’t you tell ME?!”

The archer was taken aback, but recovered quickly, “I apologize. I had no idea about the bet. I encountered my brother first and…talked. I told him about the breakfast eventually.”

“Hhhhhhmmmmmm…..”, Hana was frowning questionably, “Okay, I forgive you. But you better tell us, and by that I mean me, next time!”, saying that, she just flopped in the couch between Jesse and Hanzo.

“Hey, not fair! I also want to win next time! I bet a pair of headphones!”, said Lúcio while pouting and taking seat next to Hanzo.

“And I bet a copy of a videogame. Relax, we can team up next time.”, Hana started to watch the movie, until she noticed their breakfasts. “Wait, you guys have pancakes?! There were some left from yesterday?!”

The breakfast Jesse prepared consisted of pancakes, fruit, bacon and coffee. It didn’t seem like much, but Jesse had prepared the batter with chocolate chips, which added a bonus to how delicious they were.

“Jesse just prepared them”, Hanzo said while taking a bite.

“WHAT?! And you didn’t make any for us?!”, at this point, Hana was fuming.

“No can do, lil’ missy. Y’want some ‘cakes, go gotta do ‘em y’rself.”

“C’mon, dude. No fair.”, Lucio joined Hana, who added, “Aren’t we your favorite children?”, while doing her best attempt of puppy eyes.

“Y’re both grown ass adults who can prepare their meals!”

“YOUNG adults. Please, Uncle Jesse.”, she was really pushing it.

“It ain’t gonn’ happen’, Bunnygirl. Y’can drop it.”, Jesse remarked by biting into his breakfast.

After Hana admited defeat by pouting, Lúcio came up with something and addressed McCree.

“Eastwood, my man. Have you yet experienced the best sleep of your life?”, Lúcio put up a very wide grin while asking, it made him look suspicious.

That seemed to get Jesse’s attention, by his curious look.

“’s ‘at a threat, Lúcio?”

“NO, not at all! I mean, I’ve been working on some tunes to put others to sleep. Mostly for the ones who have trouble sleeping, but it could work on the battlefield too! How does it sound? Would you like some of that?”

“’s it safe?”

“I’ve tested it at least ten times on me, Hana and Dr. Ziegler. No secondary effects. So what d’you say? You prepare us some of this breakfast goodness, and I’ll hook you up for some sweet sweet sleep.”

After thinking about it for a while, Jesse finally responded, “’kay, y’got me. Y’got y’rself a deal, good sir.”

Lúcio and Hana had just started to celebrate when Jesse intervined.

“Now hold on, y’two. If y’wan’ some of the goodness, y’gotta earn it. To the kitchen y’all.”

Both young adults started to protest when Jesse raised a finger and said, “There ain’t no way ‘round it. And think ‘bout it, if I’m not at base, y’can still prepare’em.”

Five minutes later, the four of them were at the kitchen, sorting out ingredients and preparing the bowls for the mixes. McCree was instructing Lúcio and Hana, while Hanzo was watching from his wheelchair at the side, sipping his cup of coffee.

No incident occured, only a disagreement where Jesse and Hana bickered back and foward about what to put on the mix, if chocolate chips or raimbow sprinkles. At the end, Lúcio got tired and put half-and-half, if only to shut them up. (The bacon was the one that gave more trouble, specially since the greace jumped everywhere and made both de DJ and the gamer yelp more than a few times).

The part where they got to flip the pancakes was the funniest. Hana screamed everytime she threw one to the air, and Lúcio almost managed to slap himself in the face while flipping one of his, earning the laughs of the other three people present. The were a variety of results, from golden and appetizing to slightly bruned and crispy, not that Lúcio and Hana’s rumbling stomachs would complain. 

In the end, they all returned to watch the movie, and the breakfast became even more satisfying. It sure was a good start of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing breakfast, Jesse, Lúcio and Hana went to the kitchen to wash their dishes (and Hanzo’s cup), despite the younger ones’ complains. 

Once left alone, Hanzo took out his comm and stared at the screen. 

One of the reasons Winston and Jack had left him off the hook was that he had assured them he would announce the team about his current condition. They had offered to call a conference, but the archer said that “it was not an emergency or a mayor notice, a simple text would suffice.” However, the real reason he refused their option was that he didn’t want to face everyone at the same time, not with faces with judgement, or worse, pity, staring right at him. He had already passed through that when he arrived to Overwatch, and he didn’t wish to repeat the experience. 

Before he could decide what to do next, he heard spurs coming from the hallway, where McCree made his appearance. 

“Uff, those two anckle biters sure ar’ noisy. So, everythin’ a’ight over ‘ere?”

“…I do not know.”

“Still ‘bout how to bring the news up t’everyone?”

“*sigh*…Yes. I might…need your assistance once again.”

“Glad t’help, darlin’. An’ don’ worry ‘bout those two, they’ll be washin’ dishes for a while”, said Jesse while taking seat in the couch, right next to Hanzo.

“I am surprised they did not put any resistance.”

“They sure did! But o’course I applied the ‘senior’ card on ‘em.”

“Ah, and here I thought you claimed to be ‘at the prime of your life’”, Hanzo said with a little chuckle, witnessing how Jesse’s face changed color to a dark red.

“Oh c’mon, that’s a low blow! I was wasted, ‘sides, y’re older than me!”, Jesse couldn’t help the muffled laugh that escaped from him.

“By a year.”, of course, the bickering was not ill-spirited, for it was the way they teased each other frecuently.

“Howevs. D’you wan’ my help or no?”

It took even less than Hanzo expected to write the message. It basically said the condition of his stumps (without giving away much details), and how it would affect training for the next days. It was written as a very impersonal message (despite McCree’s protests), that also made the situation look like a non-consecuential event. It was just what Hanzo wanted. After checking the text one last time, the archer pushed the “Send” button. 

Nobody responded inmediately, so that was good, but still, he couldn’t help but wonder what was going to happen next. 

“Y’kay there?”, McCree said while placing his han don the archer’s shoulder.

“I…am not sure.”, Hanzo said, staring at his hands, holding the comm on his lap. 

They both seemed to lose the track of time, because neither of them noticed when Hana and Lúcio had already returned from the kitchen. Both were holding bags of chips and looking to the older team members. There was a moment when nobody said or did anything, only for the younger members to sit down at their original places on the couch (Hana having to tell Jesse to ‘Scooch over, please.’)”

“So, your message.”, Hana said, straight to the point as always.

“Yes?”

“It explains the wheelchair.”

Before Hanzo could answer, he was being hugged by both Lúcio and Hana. He didn’t try to push them back, and simply enjoyed the contact, even Jesse joined them at some point. Eventually, everyone backed down, and Hana spoke again.

“Okay, listen up. Any problem you may have, you talk to me. Anybody who may be giving you a hard time, direct me to them, and I’ll kick their ass. Whatever happens, count on me.”

“Same here.”, Lúcio interjected, “I’m a musician, I have great ears. Whatever you need to talk about, I’m here. And the offer I made Eastwood about the sleep? The same goes for you, whenever you need it.”

They were too generous, Hanzo thought. Way too generous and naíve. He didn’t deserve it.

“I…appreciate the offers, but you shouldn’t bother.It is not worth your time.”

“Nope”, Hana made an emphasis by pronouncing de “p”, “you have no other choice. We’re going to support the heck out of you, and you’re going to LOVE IT.”

“You better listen to her. She ain’t backing up on her promise, and neither am I.”, Lúcio said decided.

There really didn’t seem he could get out of the situation so easily, so he just nodded and resigned to his fate.

Hana then said, “Okay, this got too cheesy and depressing for me. How about we play some games? I got a couple of vintage games I’ve been DYING to try!”.

Just like that, the four of them passed the rest of the morning playing classic Mario Party games. 

Things really started to look brighter now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, it's been a while, but it's here.

Not long after they all got tired of playing videogames, they decided to go to the shooting range. It was something the four could do together without pushing Hanzo’s health (to which the archer felt guilty, since the other three were more than capable of going through a simulation without him).

Instead of using his bow and arrows, Hanzo opted for some spare guns, taken out of the gun storage. He alreday knew how to use many kinds of weapons thanks to his training, but it was alwaays a good idea to practice and remember. Thankfully, his aim was as impecable as always. 

In the end, when there weren’t more robots to shoot to, Jesse had the highest score, followed by Hanzo (loading was something he didn’t miss about using fireguns), Hana (“Take that, Froppy!”) and Lúcio (“You’re mean, Song!”).

After deciding he had enough human interaction for the day (at least until dinner), Hanzo said goodbye to the other agents to go back to his room (politely rejecting their attemps to wheel him back to his room).

While being on his way back to his room, Hanzo could feel somebody was near, a feeling like electricity in the air warned him, and before he could draw the gun hidden in his wheelchair, a blue flash appear, and dissapeared as fast to reveal their main pilot Tracer. 

It had been a surprise, to say the least, to admit that Tracer had become a pleasant presence for the archer. At the begining, when hanzo had just joined Overwatch, Tracer had shown obvious mistrust towards him, as almost everyone else. She didn’t talk to him unless absolutely necesary, and threw the occasional insult towards him. As with everybody else that did that, Hanzo didn’t fight back, he didn’t think he deserved to be defended.

He should have known that Lena’s nagging would finally break the camel’s back. One day, while he was in his room, the weight of guilt was more present than usual, and he was having a hard time. Of course that was the moment Tracer chose to enter and “interrogate” him, for who knows why. Clearly her plans had gone to waste as she saw what kind of situation he was in. She wanted to bring him to the medbay, but Hanzo refused, saying he deserved it. This made Tracer feel in the obligation to help, even a little. She had seem many soldiers in similar situations, and while she wasn’t an expert, she had an idea on what to do on situations like that. 

After that day, their relationship somehow changed. Lena would, repeatedly, enter his room to “interrogate” him. It was mostly questions about Genji, and how their relationship was. Progresively, the questions became more and more personal, until she started asking about…that event. He couldn’t avoid the subject completely, but at least spared her from hearing the…goriest details, he just wasn’t ready to face everything yet. While he expected to have at least one panic attack during those “interrogations”, Lena was surprisingly good at soothing his troubled mind, and preventing his mind to go spiraling into dark thoughts, sometimes she would even bring him his favorite tea blend before, or after, asking anything.

Lena eventually revealed that the first time she went to interrogate Hanzo, it was because Genji had -somehow- convinced her to hear the older brother’s point of view. It wasn’t easy, for neither of them, but they eventually formed something akin to friendship, if awkward, it was better than where they started.

Seeing Lena again, she insisted to be called like that out of mission, was refreshing. She could be too much sometimes, seemingly too optimistic, but it was mostly to be a somehow reassuring presence, in contrast to the otherwise gloomy atmosphere a militaly base usually had. Hanzo relaxed significantly and sat straight once again.

“Cheers, luv! Everything okay?”, Lena greeted him with her bright smile. The base had felt rather dull without Lena’s optimism, and Hanzo would be lying if he said he didn’t miss her.

“Greetings, Lena. How have you-“, before finishing the sentence, Lena was already hugging him. He wasn’t against hugs, but a warning would have been appreciated. Still, Lena gave great hugs, and the archer found himself reciprocating it. 

“Sorry, luv. I know I should’ve asked, but I really REALLY missed you and didn’t the chance to say hi before andIcouldn’tfindyouanywhereyesterdayand-“, sometimes Lena would ramble like that. One would think, at first, it was part of her having the chronal accelerator, but the ones that know her before the flying incident will tell you she’s always been like that. 

“Lena”, by hearing her name, her rambling came to a stop.

“Sorry, luv. It’s just… great to be back. Oh! And thanks for the breakfast yesterday!”

“That was mostly Zenyatta’s doing, I was just a mere pair of extra hands”, Lena pouted after hearing this.

“Luv, we’ve talked about this. We all appreciate your help, don’t sell yourself short”. Since learning more about the older Shimada’s past, Lena made her duty to remind him -way too often- to not devalue his accomplishments, no matter how small. It was, as Hanzo described it, unnecessary, but Lena didn’t think the same.

All the archer could do was take a deep breath. “It is difficult”.

Lena had a small smile on her face “It’s alright, luv. You’ll get there. But hey, what’s a bloke like you doing in this lonely hallway?”.

“I am going back to my quarters. I was just at the shooting range with Jesse, Hana and Lúcio”, those three had also insisted to be called their first names when off missions.

Lena’s expression inmediately glew up “Really?! And they didn’t invite me? Man, now I have to defend my honour”, she emphazised her point by holding high her own guns.

“If you hurry up you may still catch them at the shooting range. And Lena?”.

Before she could start running towards the other agents, she turned back towards Hanzo.

“Defeat them for me”.

Lena’s laugh echoed through the hallway. “Consider it done, luv”.

After seeing Lena dissappear down the hallway, Hanzo resumed his way towards his quarters, alittle happier for the events of the day.


End file.
